YUGIOH NS RED PART 1
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Part 1


Yugioh NS 2

Turn 4. Pride Of The Weak

''Is he alive?'' A dim light appeared in the slowwly opening eyes of Hera. As he layed unconsious on the ground unaware of his surrondings. Quickly he sat up looking around. ''YEAHHHH he is awake''a small female replied sitting next to him. Her eyes were crystal blue with a glistening of peace reflecting from them. Her hair was short with two pony tails pointing up like a cat. The small girl looked at Hera giving him a startled glance for a second but then it was replaced with a look of joy. Her eyes shifted to his right arm where his duel disk was strapped. ''YOU HAVE CARDS!''she shouted her voice full of excitement. Not able to respond Hera slowwly turned his head looking at his surrondings.

Around him more and more small children. On there faces a look of both worry and confusion. Each one looking young to the next. There most notiable trait about there appearance was there tathered clothes. The boys wore torn shirts that were cut in half showing there belly buttons. There shorts with holes on the knee's and fated collor. The girls all wore tathered dresses with what looked to be a mixture of grease and dirt. ''He is odd looking''one of the boys spoke queitly. Feeling fear coming from the boy. Hera slowwly got to his feet. ''Its okay''Hera replied dusting his sliffer jacket off.

''Are you really a duelist mister?''the girl next to him asked. Her eyes closses with overflowing joy. This filled Hera with a burst of both happiness and hope. ''Yes i am''Hera said rubbing the back of his head. ''THATS AWESOME!''all the boy shouted. ''Thats enough...''a stern voice spoke out. As if a cannon just went off all the little kids looks of joy and excitement turned into cold silence. There eyes all shifting direction to in back of them. There three dark figures stood looking back at Hera. ''Jake...''Hera replied instantly catching the collor or the red jacket. ''Hey Hera looks like we found you''Jake said. ''Found me?''Hera asked. ''Where are we?''Hera asked looking up seeing a steel ceiling above.

''Underground''one of the boys standing next to Jake responded. ''The Safe Zone''he finished his sentence. Defientaly the oldest one of the kids. He looked to be around the age of twenty maybe even twenty one. A stern and confident look on his face. On his head he wore a red winter hat with the word [HOPE] written in the middle. His hair was long with a dark red tint. Going all the wall down to the end of his neck. His eyes a emerald green that was in a feral gaze staring at Hera. He wore a long brown jacket that was unbottened revailing a white t shirt under it.

''Who are you?''Hera asked. ''Its not who we are but more about what we stand for''he spoke in a ridled sentence. ''We will stand for something much bigger than ourselfs''he said stopping in back of the little girl and placing right hand on top of her head. ''We will protect everyone with both our hands not allowing anything to stand in our way''he said looking down at her a small grin forming on his face as she looked back at him. Quickly he looked back up at Hera before walking past the girl. ''We are not justice nor can we be described as Hope but instead we are the burning symbol that even the darkest things can always change''he finished his sentence pointing his gloved hand at Hera.

''But who are you?''he asked making a fist. ''His name is Hera Yuki''Jake quickly answered for Hera. ''He is a Sliffer...''Jake continued suddenly remembering that they were not in Duel Academy any more. ''Hes a duelist''Jake changed his responce. ''Hacker you brought him here''the boy spoke not taking his eyes of Hera. ''Yes he was in trouble''the second boy quickly answered. He looked to be much younger then the first boy. His hair was long and in a messy style. On his face he wore a very noticable pair of glasses. His shirt tucked in and on his right hand what looked to be a sorta tablet or small computer that he was continusasly typing on without even looking up.

''He was dueling agaisnt the L.A.W.''the boy replied instantly causing a reaction from the first boy. Eyes still on the tablet screen. A look of both anger and pain visably shown on his face. ''I see..''he said quietly turning his back to Hera as if hiding his face. ''And at the looks at it''the second boy began to speak. ''His win was a hundred percent confirmed'' ''He beat the Law..''the first boy remarked turning his head to Hera. ''And thats when you saved him''the first boy replied. ''That is what the Safe-Zone is for''the second boy argued. ''If it will make you more confortable why not test him?''the second boy asked still not taking his eyes off the screen.

''All that enter this base must be tested so there loyalty can be trusted''the first boy replied slowwly turning to face Hera. ''A test?''Hera asked puzzled. ''If you could have defeated one of the law breakers then why dont you show me just how strong you are''the first boy replied rolling up his sleeve revealing an odd red tatoo. ''Wait a second he is trustworthy''Jake interupted quickly appearing behind the first boy. Ignoring this the first boy just continued to stare at Hera awaiting his responce. {These children the way they look at him}Hera thought to himself in front of him Masked Kuriboh manefesting. ''There is no other choice''Hera said quietly to himself ready to agree.

''Hold on''Jakes voice spoke out before Hera could respond. ''Allow me?''Jake asked strapping a duel disk around his shoulder and activating it. Unlike his word this the first boy could not interupt as he slowwly turned with a look of intrigue on his face. ''Do you not understand the penalties if you lose''the first boy replied. ''Hera is my friend and we are on a mission together''Jake replied. ''Jake i beg of you to think of this''the second boy pleaded a sound of worry in his voice. ''I accept''the first boy replied throwing his brown jacket to the ground revealing an arm full of odd markings.

{Wounds...}Hera thought noticing the marks. ''Set up the punishment''the first figure replied looking over to the second boy. ''Fourty Percent power should be enough of a test''the first boy replied coldly. . Hera watched as every child suddenly back up. Below Jake and the first figure a large circle emerged with wires at there feet that connected with eachother. ''Power on''the second boy replied tapping a button on the middle of the tablet.

''With every life point loss then pain will be felt''the first figure spoke attaching a damaged duel disk to his right arm. ''Damage...''Jake spoke looking around to see every kid but this time with a horrified and worried look on there faces. Quickly realizing the danger ahead. ''There can be no freedom without sacrefice''the first figure replied. ''Test your loyalty and you get the first turn''the first figure replied drawing five cards. ''Hold on..''Jake interupted. ''Just as you have what looks to be a dueling ritual so do we''Jake spoke. ''When beggining a duel its in The Duelist Code to reveal your name to your opponent to show that your fighting with all your soul and heart''Jake explained. Hesitiant Hera wanted to interupt but he did not know the words to say. Thrown off that Jake would actually make this much of a sacrefice for him. '' My name is Jake Cyber and i am an aspiring duelist who is looking to save my friend Candice Vice''Jake announced. ''Hera Yuki is a brother to me and i will always put my life on the line as he would do the same for me''Jake concluded.

''Brother...''the little girl replied as if she did not hear this word before. The first figure looked at Jake reading his face for a second. Not speaking a word just looking blank at him. ''My name is Reid''he began. ''I have no mission but to protect these kids they are my family'' ''All of them''Reid beggan looking around at every kid. ''My body, my blood, nothing matters but protecting them''he said coldly. ''So we are not so diffrent Reid''Jake said a sincerer smile on his face. '' I DRAW!''Jake suddenly shouted quickly drawing a card. {Jake}Hera thought to himself.

''I now normal summon Digital Bug Centibit'' a white light appeared in front of Jake. Squirming out from the light was a deep blue centipede. ''Now ill activate this''Jake said looking down at a card in his hand. ''I activate Earthquake''he said inserting the card into the disk. '' This card will switch Centibit activating its effect to when this card is switched from attack to defence mode i can specail summon another level three insect from my deck''Jake explained. ''I now specail summon BachBachiBachi''Jake replied. A yellow bumblebee appeared next to Centibit.

''XYZ..''Reid spoke to himself. ''I will now build the overlay network using Bachi and Centibit'' with the sentence of Jake both Jakes bugs turned into the same purple light. ''PREPARE TO BE INFECTED!''Jake shouted. In front of Jake a small blinding light took form. Finally the light vanished revealing a small deep blue dung beetle. Two circles spun around the dung beetle. ''I set two cards and end''Jake replied placing two cards into his disk. ''That is so awesome''a little kid replied standing behind Jake. ''Not bad''Reid replied quickly drawing the top card of his deck.

''I acivate Foolish Burial allowing me to send this''Reid replied pulling out his deck, skimming through it and sending a card to the graveyard. ''Here we go..''the second boy replied his arms folded. ''I now specail summon my Primtive Butterfly''Reid replied. Wings spread in front of Reid a green butterfly appeared. On each of its wings a flower patern. ''This card will now increase its level by one''Reid explained. Pouring out from the wings of the butterfly a white ora appeared. ''I will now summon the tuner monster Red Resonator''Reid stated. ''A tuner...''Jake replied watching a small red figure appeared next to the butterfly.

Its body was made of a bright orange flame. In its right hand it held what looked to be a small point yellow weapon while its in left hand it held a staff with a red ball on the tip. ''I now specail summon another tuner with this monsters effect''Reid stated placing another card from his hand onto the disk. ''Come on Synchron Resonator'' appearing next to Fire Resonator. A similiar creature appeared. Holding the same two weapons in both its hands. Both laughing evily at eachother as if they knew the evils that were about to accur. ''I TUNE FIRE RESONATOR WITH PRIMITIVE BUTTERFLYReid shouted pointing his hand to the air. Fire Resonator leaped into the air spinning around before transforming into three white circles.

Slowwly they consumed the butterfly. ''BURNING SYMBOL OF HOPE AND SALVAGE PLEASE BRACE THIS FIELD WITH YOUR MIGHT AND SHOW ALL DUELIST OF THIS GENERATION THE BURNING SOUL OF THE FOREVER DUEL KING!''Reid screamed out in a dramtic chant. Three huge flames shot out the ground forming what looked to be a large muscular dragon. ''It cant be''Jake replied not believing his eyes. Its appearance towering as it looked down at Jake. Its massive build with dark red skin collor. Its massive wings storming in the air causing a strong blast of wind to accur everytime it flapped its wings. ''DOUBLE TUNE!''Reid shouted instantly getting Jakes attention. Like the first time Synchron Resonator leaped into the air spinning around.

''Double synchro...''Jake studdered looking up to the sky to see a massive dragon take form. One that was two times larger than Red Dragon Archifiend. A more adult looking form of Red Dragon Archifiend. Tower above Jake on both the massive dragons arms were two large blades. ''Introudicing Red Dragon Archifiend ABYSS!''Reid shouted pointing his index finger up at his monster. ''ATTACK !''Reid demanded. With his masters word's Abyss rose his right arm then quickly struck it down the sharp blade going straight at Digital Bug Centibug. ''I activate my trap go Sandstorm Mirror Force''Jake interupted his set card quickly flipping up.

''With this card i can set your mighty dragon''Jake proclaimed. ''Nice try''Reid replied. ''I activate Abyss effect to negate your trap''Reid explained. Before the blade could strike Centibit. Abyss let out a loud violent roar that shattered Jakes trap card like glass. Jake not able to respond in time watched as his monster was cut in half by Abyss sharp blade. ''And now''Reid replied looking down at the ground. A violent bang errupted from the ground as bright flash of light struck Jake consuming him immediatly in a bright luminous flash.

''JAKE!''Hera screamed looking on at Jake who was consumed by lightning. Slowwly Jakes life points drained a few points and just like that the lightning vanished causing Jake to crash to his knee's. ''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?''Hera screamed going to walk forward. ''I would not do that''the second boy replied his eyes still looking down at the screen. ''Once you step on that platform you will cause even more of a shock to your friend''the second boy explained quietly. ''This the test..test your loyalty here and if you survive then maybe you can be used in our mission''Reid replied folding his hands not being affected by the pain Jake was in.

Turn 5. BURNING RED SOUL! Valor Of Reid


End file.
